vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Madoka Kaname
Madoka Kaname= |-|Kriemhild= |-|Kriemhild Gretchen= |-|Ultimate Madoka= Summary Madoka Kaname (鹿目 まどか, Kaname Madoka) is the protagonist of the anime and manga series, Puella Magi Madoka Magica. It is a gentle and kind girl who lives a normal life, have a happy life, surrounded by a good family and good friends. One day, he has a dream in which a mysterious girl fight a monster. The next day, the girl sleep, Homura Akemi, comes to school and transfer student. His life changes when he meets Kyubey, which gives you a desire to change her to become a Puella Magi. It is understood that she has great magical potential Kyubey inside and is particularly interested in making a deal with her. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C '''| '''Unknown | At least 5-B | ' 2-A' Name: Kaname Madoka, Law of Cycles, The Witch of Paradise Origin: Magika Madoka Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Magical Girl, Witch, Goddess Powers and Abilities: Magic, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Immortality (Type 2), Mind Manipulation, Intangibility, Flight, Telepathy, Familiar Summoning, Magic Resistance, Mind Manipulation Resistance Attack Potency: Island level '''(Parted a cloud looming over a city) | '''Unknown (Would have destroyed Earth over a period of time) | At least Planet level (was bigger than the Earth as her arms were able to enwrap the entire planet and even then, she was continuing to grow larger) | ' Multiverse level+ '(destroyed the concept of witches in every universe before ascending to a higher level of existence to become a conceptual entity, her multiverse was later confirmed to have infinite universes in Puella Magi Homura Tamura) Speed: High Hypersonic+, likely higher (Mach 88, her arrows are able to go at this speed) | Unknown | ' Sub-Relativistic+' (due to this calc) | Nigh Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Multiversal+ Durability: Likely Island level | Unknown | At least Planet level '''(due to sheer size) | Likely Multiverse level+''' (Existing as an abstract concept makes killing her very difficult) Stamina: High, likely limitless in her witch and goddess forms Range: City | Unknown | Large Planetary | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Average as a Magical Girl, Low as a witch, and Nigh-Omniscience as a Goddess (Her nigh-omnipresence allows her to see all timelines past, prescent, and future as well as shown to have awareness of all timelines) Weaknesses: As Goddess she must live as a conceptual life form that is inconceivable to others, as such if her opponent isn't classified as witch, so that she destroys them as part of her wish to eliminate all witches, she can not take offensive action against them. Notable Attacks/ Techniques: * Rain of Hope: Shown in the final episode and the Homulily fight, she showers the sky with hundreds of arrows. * Rebirth Rain: Shown by Ultimate Madoka to defeat Kreimhild Gretchen, its an amped up version of Rain of Hope. * Witch's Kiss: Allows the user to corrupt the enemy into despair and allows the user to manipulate the enemy. * False Paradise: The user absorbs the enemy into its body, creating a paradise suited for the enemy, this technique was stated in lore. * Tree of Life: Madoka uses this move with Homura Akemi in Rebellion, it is a more powerful version of Rain of Hope. Key: Regular Madoka | Kriemhild | Kriemhild Gretchen | Goddess Madoka Notes: Goddess Madoka had a one-time power that allowed her to rewrite the concepts in all universes. Rewriting concepts (even if it seems insignificant) affects all of space. Then she (through some paradox) destroyed her own future dark form. After that there was a complete reset of the causality of the world (as if former concepts and all related events never existed). Madoka herself became a conceptual entity (which means that it will take at least same level of power to destroy or rewrite the concept of Madoka). However, Homura was not happy with the current state of affairs. So she gained godlike power to rewrite the concept of Madoka and reset the world once again. The Madokaverse includes 4-dimensional space. In Puella Magi Homura Tamura It was revealed that there are indeed infinite universes. Others Notable Victories: Metatron and Sandalphon (Shin Megami Tensei) Metatron's profile and Sandalphon's profile - win with Akuma Homura Saitama (One-Punch Man) Saitama's profile (Note: This was Saitama as of 2016/03/22) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Magika Madoka Category:Anime Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Time Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Concept Users Category:Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Summoners Category:Telepaths Category:Gods Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Game Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Bow Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2